1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for stretching and exercising the human body. Specifically, the invention relates to a user-controlled apparatus for stretching and exercising a user's spine or torso while positioned in variable angles of inversion relative to the horizon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous medical and non-medical mechanical devices are known in the art for stretching the human frame. These mechanical devices include both motorized and non-motorized movement, and employ various methods of weight resistance, plyometric resistance and/or gravity assistance to accomplish the goal of stretching, flexing, and/or unloading the human frame. Purely medical devices have included over-the-door and power-activated stretching devices, among others, arranged and designed to decompress the spine. Non-medical devices have typically included gym-type equipment including, but not limited to, gravity balls, and Pilates machines, arranged and designed to stretch the targeted muscles, improve flexibility, and increase the range of joint motion.
Among the more common types of devices for stretching the human frame are “inversion” devices, which operate by inverting the human body. These inversion devices suspend the user in an upside down position by the ankles or knees so that the spine and associated structures, which produce vertical pressure while in an upright position, may be unloaded and thereby stretched. The principle behind these inversion devices is that, by turning the human frame upside down, gravity acting on the human frame in the reverse direction will facilitate the relaxation of the spine and associated structures, thereby giving the user a sense of comfort and well being. Unfortunately, inversion devices and other fitness-oriented exercise and stretching devices have typically been uncomfortable, cumbersome, and/or difficult to operate, especially for older users. Furthermore, common place fitness-oriented exercise and stretching devices are not necessarily directed at conditioning and unloading the user's spine and/or torso section in a controlled manner.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to accomplish one or more of the following:
Provide an apparatus and method for stretching and/or exercising the human body, and particularly the abdominal and/or back muscles, in a controlled manner;
Provide an apparatus and method for unloading or decompressing the human spine;
Provide an apparatus and method for axially stretching the human body in a controlled and/or incremental manner;
Provide an apparatus and method for inverting the human body from a horizontal or near horizontal position in a controlled and/or incremental manner;
Provide an apparatus and method for axially stretching the human body while simultaneously inverting the human body, both in a controlled and/or incremental manner; and
Provide an apparatus and method for stretching and/or exercising the human body that is controlled by the user.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following specification and drawings.